


In Which Blue and Red Do Not Face Any Interruptions From the Plot

by SquigglyAverageJoe



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglyAverageJoe/pseuds/SquigglyAverageJoe
Summary: It’s that one chapter I can’t remember the name of—Blue and Red are at the Temple of Darkness with Vio! ...Except maybe that’s not Vio. Also, Green might be dead. The good news is that the Big Poe is somehow running a little behind, so the two of them get to talk about everything instead of stopping their conversation to reach character development through other ways then in conversation.The room they’re in seems to darken. A monstrous creature rises from the floor and towers over them, thin and it has a ton of legs. It looks like a centipede, only not, giant and with murder lurking in it’s eyes. “Both Vio and Green have already fallen into my clutches,” the voice says. It still kind of sounds like Vio, Blue notes, but he sincerely doubts it is his voice. It can’t be. “The temple of darkness will be your grave!”Blue realizes they just fell into a trap. And his face is still damp and his vision is still kinda blurry with tears. He fully intends to murder Green and Vio both for freaking them out, even if that wasn’t really Vio, because he needs someone to blame for this. But in the mean time, he has bigger issues then anger—he needs to get Red and himself out of this alive.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	In Which Blue and Red Do Not Face Any Interruptions From the Plot

What’s really getting to Blue is how calm Vio looks.

Yes, Vio’s always been calm, he knows. But while him and Red are on edge and freaked out by anything that moves, Vio looks almost at home. Behind him, giant doors that reach the ceiling of whatever temple that is stand open, revealing the interior but it’s all pitch black. How did Vio know they’d come there? Did he know? Did he just wait in the dark patiently?

Blue doesn’t know—he could probably come up with some reason, but he doesn’t want to think about any reasons right now—Vio’s okay. He knows Red is okay. He has to be okay. Now, if all three of them can find Green, they’ll be just fine!

Except Green’s supposed to be inside. He follows behind Red, talking excitedly as they both follow Vio into the building and when he enters, he sees its slightly less dark. He can see. It’s not pitch black like it seemed to be on the inside, but something about the lighting seems off. Everything’s bland and dull and almost colorless—the three of them look out of place. Green is nowhere to be found.

But Blue can see a coffin on the floor, with a sword on top. Green’s sword.

His breath catches in his throat and he can barely hear Vio’s words. “The truth is...Green is dead.”

”Wha—WHAT?!” He doesn’t believe it. He doesn’t know why Vio would say something like this unless its true, but there’s no way it’s true.

There’s no way.

He rushes forward towards the coffin, casts the sword to the side and throws the lid off—the inside is empty and for a brief moment, Blue feels an inkling of hope. _He’s not here!_ “It’s empty!” He shouts.

Vio’s looking at the floor, his hair falling in front of his eyes to the point where Blue can’t see them, he wonders if they’re even there, though he doesn’t have the slightest clue why Vio _wouldn’t_ have eyes, that’s ridiculous. “A monster engulfed him in flame; there was nothing left.” The world has stopped spinning, Blue thinks. Red’s clutching the sides of the coffin like it’s gonna keep him grounded and he’s looking in and seeing nothing and tears are streaming down his face, crying like it’s the end of the world and Blue realizes it very much could be. They’ve failed, haven’t they? And the worst part is, they’ve failed and while they can only assume their end is near, they can’t even face it together, they wouldn’t even have to face it together if Green was there and alive. “It’s so sad,” Vio says. For once, Blue knows he can agree with Vio—it’s so fucking sad. They’re all fucking sad.

”It-It can’t be!” Red’s sniffing and tears glisten on his jaw and cheeks. “Oh, _Green!_” He wails, looking down into the coffin, as if he’s hoping to find Green in there, but Blue doesn’t think that’ll help anything. Or maybe it would. He doesn’t know, he doesn’t know anything.

”We’ll never be four heroes again.” Vio’s voice is soft, as if he’s trying to comfort them with the harshest truth he can think of. “And there’s no way we can complete our quest.”

That’s it then. Blue feels so impossibly sad, he doesn’t think his vocabulary can show how sad he is. He doesn’t even think Vio’s could, but still he’s trying. He’s desperate, he’s panicking, he’s lost all sort of grip on his emotions, he’s sobbing, why can’t he stop? He needs to stop, crying isn’t going to help him, or Red, or Vio...or Green. He’s trying to grasp onto something, this feels so unreal and horrible, he thinks for sure he’s losing grip on reality, so he reaches out and tries to grab onto something that will ground him, so he doesn’t drift upwards, away from what’s left of his stupid team he hates.

His fingers wrap around the handle of Green’s sword and he’s still crying. Of all the things he could have grabbed, he grabbed Green’s sword. It doesn’t feel right in his hands, it should be in Green’s hands—how did Vio even get ahold of this? Did...he find Green? Did he watch him die? Nothing makes sense, this can’t be real, this can’t be real.

He’s drowning, somehow. He isn’t in water though, but it’s running down his face and he can’t breathe, so he must be drowning somehow—he can’t get oxygen to his lungs. He’s drowning and he’s so desperate, he needs Green, they all need Green, they need him now, to tell them to keep going, to take charge to do something, absolutely anything, Blue is desperate, he doesn’t care how bossy Green can be, he’d take Green bossing him around over this, because what even is this, other than impossible? He can still hear Red sobbing—Vio is totally silent behind him, he wonders if Vio’s even there, but why would Vio not be there? There’s no point—no point in anything.

He feels like he’s lost all sort of control over himself—he tightens his grip on Green’s sword and tries to summon all the anger that never left him alone before. He needs it now, because his entire body feels so cold, he needs the fire in his veins back so he can feel warm and alive, because Green’s not, why is he not? He needs it, right now, and after a minute, it comes back full force, but he gets the feeling it won’t stick around for long.

”Damnit, Green!” He shouts. “HOW COULD YOU?” He slams it down on the stone floor as hard as he possibly can as the fire in his veins dies out—dies. Just like Green did? It abandons him and his entire body grows cold—but the loud _crack_ing sound he just heard finally registers and he looks down at Green’s sword. The tip, no, more than the tip, about six inches of the blade comes off, leaving the rest a crumbling mess, falling off and onto the floor. Metal doesn’t do that.

Red’s looking up at him, startled. 

Blue continues to look down at the sword. The hilt is metal, it looks like. The handle is wrapped in leather and the pommel for the most part is metal, but the little stone that Blue can remember glistening like an emerald there, in the sunlight as he and Green sparred, is dull and it looks...painted. 

“It’s...” Reality is slowly returning, and there’s a heat slowly spreading throughout his body. “...a fake. Made of stone.”

It’s back full force and Blue rushes to his feet, spinning around to look at Vio. “VIO, WHAT’RE YOU up...to?”

He’s not there. All Blue can see is, in the distance, darkness. There isn’t much light. He looks back at Red, throwing the fake sword to the side, hoping to never see it again.

”He...” Red looks lost. He’s stopped crying, it seems, but his eyes are still red, his face flushed and wet. “He’s gone!”

Above him and all around, Blue hears laughter and it sounds like Vio’s voice, but it’s...wrong, somehow. It doesn’t feel right. “I’m putting an end to you two fools!”

The room they’re in seems to darken. A monstrous creature rises from the floor and towers over them, thin and it has a ton of legs. It looks like a centipede, only not, giant and with murder lurking in it’s eyes. “Both Vio and Green have already fallen into my clutches,” the voice says. It still kind of sounds like Vio, Blue notes, but he sincerely doubts it is his voice. It can’t be. “The temple of darkness will be your grave!”

Blue realizes they just fell into a trap. And his face is still damp and his vision is still kinda blurry with tears. He fully intends to murder Green and Vio both for freaking them out, even if that wasn’t really Vio, because he needs someone to blame for this. But in the mean time, he has much bigger issues than anger—he needs to get Red and himself out of this alive.

”Run!” He shouts at Red.

Red jumps to his feet and is basically tripping forwards, but when he falls down, a look of realization crosses his face and he doesn’t get back up. He just slowly lowers his gaze down to the floor. “C’mon, Red!” He shouts, but he’s stopped moving. “What’re you doing?!” He barely knows what he’s doing himself.

”Blue...” His voice is soft, almost broken sounding, the look in his eyes...desperate. No, desperate isn’t the right word—it’s like he was desperate, but now knows there’s no point in being desperate. “I-I can’t go on...” Blue thinks that’s a bit melodramatic, but his expression makes something in Blue’s chest tighten. “Green and Vio...” That something tightens even more. “...both gone...”

”Pull yourself together!” Blue yells, but it’s just as much at himself as it is at Red. He’s fighting off a panic attack, he’s pretty sure, but he needs to convince himself and Red there’s still hope. “This is the trap! They can’t beat us so they want to break our spirits!” Red just sadly shakes his head, but he doesn’t rise.

He can’t just leave Red here and if Red doesn’t get up, neither of them can leave. He draws his sword and turns to the weird monster—does it have three heads, or is it three monsters? He can’t tell, but either way, it’s honestly really intimidating. 

It rushes at him and he can hear Red shouting his name, calling for him but he tries to ignore it, tries to ignore his concern for his safety and focus on his own—he can’t protect Red if he’s dead. He just has to hope that these three monsters/three headed singular monster is only going for him. He barely manages to cut through it and get away and the moment he does, he grabs Red’s hand.

Their fingers interlock and he notices how cold Red’s hand is—ice cold, even though Red’s skin is usually warm. He tries to ignore his concern, ignore the cold and tugs Red to his feet, forcing himself to put one foot in front of the other, to start running from the recovering monster that is clearly trying to find him in the growing darkness, ignoring his own fatigue that makes his limbs heavier then lead.

”It’s pitch black,” he notes as he comes to a stop beside a pillar. It’s obvious, but Red’s being silent and it’s more annoying then when he never shuts up, so he needs to fill the silence. “I can’t even see my hand in front of me.” He looks over—and he sees Red, but just barely. He’s dark, darker than the surrounded darkness and he’s on the floor, his knees pulled to his chest. “Hey! Red! Quit your moping! Green and Vio _aren’t _dead.” He sits down next to Red, but tries to hide how tired he is and tries to do it in a way so it doesn’t look like he’s giving up. “That Vio we saw was probably just Shadow Link in disguise.” The broken handle of the fake sword is on the floor. Blue picks it up and without a second thought throws it away from him.

”I don’t know,” Red says. “He seemed pretty real and where’s the real Vio?”

He doesn’t know—Vio’s the one who should be answering this question, but he isn’t here, he’s possibly—

_No!_ “Who cares!” Blue shouts probably way louder than he should. “We only fell into this trap because we were so busy crying over Green anyways!”

Red looks up at him. “Blue, aren’t you worried about the others?”

He thinks and tries really hard. But Green is supposed to be their leader and he can hold his own. Vio’s too smart to fall for what they just did. Neither of them would get into danger like this. He knows that. Red on the other hand...

”No,” Blue says. It’s not a lie. Even if he was, he can’t be, he needs to worry about him and Red right now. “Not really.”

”Seriously?” red rises to his knees and fists the front of Blue’s tunic, his eyes watery. “Ugh! You can even make _me_ mad! Were you stuck so long in that ice your heart froze?!” Red’s shouting and he actually looks angry.

”Back off, Red!”

”Oh, yeah, because _you_ back off of me _all the time._ How—You just—You aren’t worried! They could be hurt, or worse, dead! What if they’re dead right now, what if we just failed! Don’t you care? Don’t you care about them?”

Of course he does, but he’s not going to admit it. “Red, this really isn’t the time—“

”Now’s a good as time as any!” Red shouts. “Honestly, before this was probably best, but—the others could be dead, Blue! Do you care about that, about Green? About Vio? What about me, if I was possibly dead and you were here with Green or Vio or, by yourself, would you care?”

”That wouldn’t happen,” Blue says. Of all the things he could have said, that was it. Goddesses, he’s an idiot.

Red goes silent for a minute. “What do you mean that wouldn’t happen?”

”I mean...they’re different!”

”...What does that mean?”

”I mean, Red, that...they can hold their own! They wouldn’t fall for this bullshit! _We _did! If I was here with Vio, he’d know what to do and he would keep calm. Green would take charge. You...You aren’t like them. If I was here by myself, I wouldn’t be so worried right now, because I need to get the both of us out of here and it’s bad enough when you’re not like this!”

”What does _that _mean?!”

”It means you can’t do anything on your own, Red! And someone needs to make sure you don’t get yourself killed because you can’t do that for yourself, you constantly need our help and because of that, we’re scared to leave you alone! You wouldn’t last five seconds without me!”

The anger fades from Red’s face. “...You really think I’m that useless, Blue?”

”Yes!” He shouts. “Just because you saved me that one time from freezing to death in a block of ice doesn’t mean that all of a sudden you’re actually useful and just because you’re weak doesn’t mean I’m going to let you just die here—now I need to get the both of us out of this mess and if you could snap out of it and help me, that’d be great!”

”...Blue...” Red begins to tear up again.

”For the love of—“ Blue starts, only to get interrupted.

The surface of the Dark Mirror* glows, showing the two Links, in the dark. “Holy fuck!” Shadow laughs. “I knew those two were idiots, but I didn’t think it was this bad!”

“It’s like a soap opera,” Vio says. “Except bad.”

Shadow laughs again, wrapping an arm around Vio’s shoulders. “Don’t worry—we’ll get rid of those idiots,” he says over the screaming coming from the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> *Yes—in this alternate universe where Blue and Red’s conversation doesn’t get interrupted until a bit later, Shadow also shows Vio the Dark Mirror a lot earlier, but instead of showing it to brag about his massive amounts of power, it’s so they can laugh at the others. I just felt like this part was necessary and that I had to add it.


End file.
